Yoongi Day Care
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Ini awal musim dingin dan seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya, tidur, bergelung dalam selimut seperti kukang dalam masa hibernasi. Seharusnya Yoongi melakukan itu, seharusnya, sampai sepupunya dengan santainya menitipkan sesuatu bernama bayi padanya, dan hari damai Yoongi hancur seketika. Tapi, apa benar begitu? / YoonMin with top!Yoongi, BL, AU. Special for chevalo.


**Yoongi Day Care**

 **Pair** :

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Ini awal musim dingin dan seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya, tidur, bergelung dalam selimut seperti kukang dalam masa hibernasi. Seharusnya Yoongi melakukan itu, seharusnya, sampai sepupunya dengan santainya menitipkan sesuatu bernama bayi padanya, dan hari damai Yoongi hancur seketika. Tapi, apa benar begitu? / YoonMin with top!Yoongi, BL, AU. Special for chevalo.

 **Warning** :

 _ **Fiction, BL, AU. Top!Yoongi, you've been warned.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yoongi Day Care**

Pagi hari di Seoul pada awal musim dingin adalah suatu masa yang akan mulai membekukan udara dan tubuhmu. Walaupun matahari bersinar cerah, tapi hawa dinginnya tetap saja akan membekukan tubuh jika kau berani melangkah keluar dari rumah berpemanas.

Karena itulah saat ini sosok Min Yoongi, memilih untuk tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya. Bergelung nyaman di balik balutan selimut tebal yang membungkus dan juga pemanas ruangan yang terus menyala.

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya dan mengirimkannya pada agensinya delapan jam lalu, dia butuh tidur karena beberapa hari terakhir dia mendapatkan waktu tidur yang sangat sedikit. Yoongi mendengkur pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal halus dengan bulu lembut berbentuk kepala Kumamon yang dia beli saat berwisata ke Jepang.

 _ **Ting Tong**_

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara _bell_ apartemennya, dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dagu dan separuh wajahnya dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

Baru dua detik Yoongi merasa damai, _bell_ apartemennya kembali berbunyi berkali-kali dengan beringas. Yoongi mengeluarkan erangan kesal dan dia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar seraya mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan untuk siapapun yang mengganggu waktu tidur berharganya.

Ketika Yoongi membuka pintu depan apartemennya, dia langsung disambut sosok sepupunya yang manis, Kim Seokjin, sedang berdiri di depan apartemennya bersama suaminya, Kim Namjoon.

"Ah, akhirnya kau membuka pintumu." Seokjin berujar lega, dia memberikan sebuah tas berukuran sedang pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar menerimanya begitu saja, "Ada apa?"

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian dia menyerahkan seorang bayi berusia sebelas bulan yang sedang asik menggigit mainan karet berbentuk donat pada Yoongi.

"Hei, apa yang .."

"Kami titip Jungkook padamu ya. Hoseok sakit, kami harus mengantarnya ke dokter." Seokjin berujar cepat seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala bayinya yang sekarang berada di gendongan Yoongi.

"Kenapa aku?" sahut Yoongi kesal.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa dimintai tolong." Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi kuat kemudian dia menarik tangan suaminya, "Mohon bantuannya ya, Yoongi. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam di rumah kami." Seokjin berujar santai kemudian dia berlari kecil meninggalkan unit apartemen Yoongi.

"Hei! _Yya_! Kim Seokjin! Ambil kembali bayimu!" seru Yoongi kesal tapi sosok Seokjin dan suaminya sudah menghilang di balik koridor.

Yoongi berdecak, " _Aish_ , sial." Dia menunduk menatap Jungkook yang berada di pelukannya, bayi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan polos dan mainan karet berbalut liur yang masih berada di sela bibirnya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara gumaman-gumaman pelan dan liurnya menetes ke lengan Yoongi yang terbalut kaus lengan panjang longgar.

" _Euw_ , sial."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di sofa memperhatikan bayi milik sepupunya yang sedang bermain di atas permadani lembut yang ada di apartemen Yoongi. Jungkook ini anak kedua dari pasangan Seokjin dan Namjoon, sementara anak pertamanya adalah Hoseok, sosok mimpi buruk bagi Yoongi yang tidak suka suara berisik.

Kenapa?

Karena Hoseok ini seperti _speaker_ berjalan, dia selalu ribut menjerit-jerit, berteriak heboh dan juga berlarian kesana-kemari. Yoongi pernah menerima kunjungan Hoseok dan dia bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah mau menikah dan memiliki anak. Dia sangat kagum Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berubah menjadi gila menghadapi anak kelewat ceria dan hiperaktif seperti Hoseok.

Yoongi masih duduk diam memperhatikan Jungkook namun dia terhenti saat mencium bau aneh yang mendadak tersebar di apartemennya. Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya, "Bau apa ini?"

Dia menatap sekeliling kemudian matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada Jungkook yang menatapnya, kaki bayi itu tidak lagi bergerak-gerak aktif dan mendadak Yoongi paham darimana asal bau tersebut.

"Astaga, tidak. Aku tidak akan mau menggantikan popok penuh kotoranmu, demi Tuhan." Yoongi menggeleng seraya menuding Jungkook, sementara yang dituding hanya tersenyum polos dan tertawa riang khas bayi.

"Ya Tuhan, dasar kau monster kecil." Yoongi menggerutu, dia berdiri dan mengacak rambutnya, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ' _aroma popok_ ' Jungkook yang semakin merebak. Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal, meraih tas berisi perlengkapan Jungkook yang diberikan Seokjin dan menggendong Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Yoongi menggendongnya seolah Jungkook pembawa wabah mematikan. Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menopang Jungkook dengan memegangnya di bawah ketiaknya dan membawa tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak mau punya anak." Yoongi menggerutu seraya berjalan secepatnya ke mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement_.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tempat penitipan anak. Ya, daripada Jungkook menginvasi apartemennya dengan aroma khasnya, lebih baik Jungkook membawanya ke tempat penitipan anak. Dan mungkin setelah menitipkan Jungkook di sini, Yoongi bisa pergi ke _coffee shop_ terdekat untuk membeli kopi agar dia merasa jauh lebih santai.

Yoongi kembali menggendong Jungkook dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi. Dia membawanya masuk melewati pintu otomatis ke meja resepsionis berisi seorang wanita dengan wajah ramah.

"Selamat pagi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa wanita itu ramah.

Yoongi mengangguk, dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. "Ya, _err_.. aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan di sini.."

Si wanita terlihat tidak mengerti, dia mengerutkan dahi dengan kepala yang meneleng ke arah kiri, tapi kemudian aroma popok Jungkook tercium dan si wanita mengucapkan ' _Ow_!' dengan nada agak keras. Dia berdehem dan memasang kembali senyum ramahnya.

"Salah satu pengasuh kami bisa mengatasi.." si wanita melirik bagian bokong Jungkook, ".. masalah anda." Wanita itu melemparkan senyum kecil kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu kaca yang berada di sisi kanan meja resepsionis, "Jimin! Park Jimin! Kemari sebentar!"

Si wanita kembali ke meja dan menatap Yoongi, "Apakah anda membawa pakaian ganti untuknya?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat, "Oh, ya! Semuanya ada di tas ini." ujar Yoongi seraya menggerakkan tas yang menggantung di lengan kanannya.

Si wanita mengangguk paham, "Ah.."

"Anda memanggilku, Mrs. Lee?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia terpaku. Dia terpaku menatap sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu dan menatap si wanita resepsionis dengan senyum ramahnya.

Tuhanku, astaga, kenapa makhluk di depannya ini manis sekali?

Sosok yang baru saja muncul itu adalah seorang pria, dengan rambut berwarna _grey ash_ dan poni yang menutupi dahi, kaus lengan panjang bergaris-garis hitam putih yang panjangnya hingga menutupi separuh telapak tangannya, dan juga wajah manis lengkap dengan pipi yang agak _chubby_ dan bibir yang gemuk.

"Ya, Jimin. Tolong bantu Tuan.. _err_.. Tuan.." si wanita menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi yang masih terpaku pada sosok bernama 'Jimin' jelas tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dia semakin melupakan segalanya saat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan senyum canggung di bibirnya. Dia pasti gugup karena Yoongi terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Tuan?" si wanita resepsionis memanggil lagi dengan nada agak keras dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hah?" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah bodoh.

Jimin tersenyum geli, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Berikan bayi anda kepada pengasuh kami, dia akan mengurusnya. Dan sementara itu, kami butuh anda mengisi beberapa data mengenai anda dan bayi anda." Si wanita resepsionis menjelaskan dengan nada professional.

Yoongi mengangguk canggung, "Uuh.. ya, nama bayi ini Kim Jungkook. Dia bayi milik sepupuku."

Jimin melangkah maju dengan tangan terulur, "Sini, aku akan mengganti popoknya. Kalau tidak segera diganti bisa-bisa kulitnya iritasi."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan mendadak terpaku lagi karena terpesona, untungnya dia kembali sadar setelah Jimin menggerakkan lengannya yang terulur.

"Uh, ya, ya, terma kasih." Yoongi berujar gugup seraya menyerahkan Jungkook pada Jimin yang tanpa segan menggendongnya.

Jimin tersenyum pada Jungkook sementara Jungkook menatap Jimin dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menepuk-nepuk bibirnya. Jimin mengeluarkan tawa halus dan mengecup jari-jari Jungkook yang berada di depan bibirnya.

Yoongi terpaku untuk kesekian kalinya. Tuhan, bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu mengecup jarinya? Oh, bibir itu terlihat begitu halus.

Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil, dia mengulurkan tangannya lagi dan Yoongi refleks menyambut tangan itu, meremasnya lembut.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, menunduk menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jimin. " _Eer_.. Tuan, tasnya. Tas berisi perlengkapan bayinya.." ujar Jimin canggung.

Yoongi kembali tersadar, dia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, ya, kau benar. Tas, ya, tas." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan tas yang sejak tadi menggantung di lengannya pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, menggumamkan terima kasih dan setelahnya dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang penuh dengan _sticker_ bergambar binatang yang berada di ujung lorong. Dan Yoongi kembali terpaku saat melihat kaki berisi Jimin dan juga bokong padatnya.

Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan Jimin namun perhatiannya harus teralih karena si wanita resepsionis memintanya mengisi _form_. Yoongi berbalik menghadap meja dan mulai mengisi data dirinya walaupun kepalanya masih penuh dengan bayang-bayang sosok Park Jimin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menggunakan jasa kami, Tuan Min. Kami akan menjamin bayi anda baik-baik saja sampai nanti anda menjemputnya."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia menyerahkan _form_ yang sudah terisi pada si wanita resepsionis. "Hei, apakah nanti Jungkook akan diurus oleh pengasuh tadi?"

Si wanita mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja. Apakah anda ingin menggantinya dengan yang lain?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku suka dia, aku mau dia saja." Yoongi berujar cepat tanpa sadar dan setelahnya dia mengumpat pelan saat sadar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar agak ambigu.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jungkook sekarang?"

Si wanita mengangguk, "Masuklah ke pintu kaca itu." ujarnya seraya menuding ke arah pintu yang berada di ujung lorong, "Pintu kedua dari kanan."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada si wanita dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu di ujung lorong. Yoongi melangkah masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu kedua dari kanan, dan ketika dia membuka pintunya, dia langsung disambut oleh pemandangan Jimin yang sedang memakaikan popok baru untuk Jungkook.

Jimin terlihat mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan khas bayi dengan Jungkook yang tertawa riang seraya menatapnya. Jimin ikut tertawa saat Jungkook tertawa dan Yoongi merasa dia seperti melihat malaikat dari surga.

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi saat dia sadar Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu, "Oh, Tuan.."

"Yoongi," sela Yoongi cepat, "Aku Min Yoongi."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, Tuan Yoongi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Yoongi melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook, "Kau terlihat sangat telaten mengurus bayi."

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Ini pekerjaanku."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Ya, benar. Tapi, apa kau juga sudah memiliki anak?"

Jimin mengancingkan _overall_ Jungkook dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku belum punya anak." Jimin mendongak menatap Jimin, "Tapi aku mau punya anak." Jimin tersenyum dan mengangkat Jungkook dalam gendongannya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Kalau begitu Jimin- _ssi_.."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Ya?"

"Mau membuat anak bersamaku?"

"Hah?"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Hehehe, aku perdana buat top!Yoongi ya? hehehe

.

.

.

Ini special buat chevalo!

Happy birthday kakaaaakk~

Semoga suka yunminnya~


End file.
